Duke of Weselton
}} The Duke of Weselton is a shady man who visits Arendelle during his youth, supposedly on a diplomatic mission. However, he only wants to get himself involved with the royal family...that is until he discovers they're hiding a terrible secret. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} During a birthday ball for the king of Arendelle, Helga makes her way through a crowd of people with her suitor, the duke, towards her father. She introduces him and then the duke tells the king it's an honor to meet him. The king wonders what brings the duke to Arendelle, so he explains he's on a diplomatic mission. The king welcomes him to his kingdom and asks if it's to his liking, "She's beautiful" the duke responds, awkwardly correcting himself by saying "it". The king gives a look to a smiling Helga as the duke continues to stutter that the kingdom is lovely, as is his daughter. He says he'd be humbled if she even considered a dance with him before asking her. She accepts and the two take hands, "It always starts with a dance" the king comments before they make their way to the dance floor. As the band start to play a new song, Helga and the duke dance together as Gerda dances with another man, all the while their father is watching. The duke then begins to brings out some "exotic" dance moves, dancing around Helga as she simply laughs. Meanwhile, just outside the ballroom Ingrid makes her way to the doorway. She looks in on everyone having a good time and a look of sadness comes over her face, for she knows she can never have that. Snowflakes appear around her, showing her sadness, and once she notices them she quickly walks away. }} Later, Ingrid, now dressed in a pure white dress, is sat in the gardens of her castle holding the urn and gloves given to her by Rumplestiltskin. "Ah, the Golden Crocus" a voice calls out. Ingrid turns to see it's the Duke of Weselton, who adds that it's a flower that will only grow for only those willing to wait. He approaches Ingrid and extends his hand, stating he hasn't had the pleasure of meeting her. Avoiding hand contact with him, she introduces herself and then says she'll go get Helga. As she steps forward, he blocks her way, causing her to drop her gloves. As she nervously looks down at them, he explains he'd heard rumor of a "mysterious third sister" so he had to see her for himself. Ingrid attempts to reach down for the gloves, but he stops her before stepping over them, telling her she's more beautiful than he could've imagined, "Did I say that out loud?" he awkwardly chuckles to himself. With a look of lust in his eyes, he tells her she's enchanting before reaching in to kiss her. Ingrid pushes him away and warns him not to do this, but he assures her Helga will never know. The Duke insists that it's her that he wants, the queen to be. The Duke wraps his arms around Ingrid, embracing her in a hug, but she yells at him to get back before accidentally pushing him away with her magic. After getting back up, a scared Duke asks what dark sorcery that was. Worried, Ingrid asks him not to tell anyone as it has to be their secret. Suddenly Helga shows up, asking what's going on here, having heard the commotion. }} The Duke lies to Helga that her sister started kissing him and when he rebuffed her, she tried to kill him with her magic; a desperate Ingrid insists that's not what happened. Helga thanks the Duke for showing him what a liar he is and for saving her the trouble of considering taking his worthless hand in marriage. "How dare you?" the Duke snarls, but Helga cuts him off, stating they'll see to it that his diplomatic mission here comes to an end and they'll send him straight back to "Weasleton". Frustrated, he corrects her pronunciation before stating he's it's Duke and he doesn't take orders from her. He explains that once Arendelle learns the truth about Ingrid they'll side with him. Helga states she loves her sister for who she is and so shall everyone else. The duke asks if that's why they hide "this freak" away from balls and dinners, so Helga tells him he's out of line. He tells the girls that the people deserve what their future queen is, and once the people find out the truth they'll lock her up and throw away the key. Helga yells that that's enough, but he continues to say that's the only fate befitting a monster. Ingrid tells him to stop before pushing out her hands to cast magic at him. However, the Duke quickly grabs Helga and pushes her in front of him, causing her to be hit by the magic. Helga grabs her freezing heart and a scared Duke runs away. A horrified Ingrid rushes to her sisters aid, slowly laying her on the ground, sadly calling out her name. But it's too late, she begins turning completely into ice. Ingrid begins apologizing and then strokes her frozen face, but this causes her to shatter into thousands of pieces. Ingrid is distraught and begins crying out for her dead sister, "What have I done?" she asks herself, crying. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters